Dawn's return
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Dawns ran away from home and became a big popstar. She returns to Sunnydale because she feels drawn there she's not to happy about going back. COMPLETE


Dawn absently paced her living room. It had been too long since she thought about Sunnydale. Demons, vampires, slayers, werewolves, and any other creepy crawly that was out at night. It was too hard to even think about Sunnydale and her sister. So much had happened in her life and Buffy's. They had both changed.

"Dawn! Dawn, are you okay?" a man asked, getting irritated by the pacing girl.

"Fine," Dawn stated sharply.

"Dawn, you have to get some sleep. You have a tour that starts soon," the man reminded.

"Dave, will you be able to post-pone the tour?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Dawn, are you joking!" Dave screamed, throwing down the newspaper.

"No, I have to sort some stuff out and then I'll go on tour," Dawn said, practically begging.

"I don't know," Dave said, relented at the site.

"Please, you'll be able to call me on my cell anytime," Dawn compromised.

"Okay, but you have to take Carl with you," Dave said angrily.

"Do I have too?" Dawn asked, pouting a little. She saw the look in his eyes and soon gave in. "Okay, okay, he can come."

"Good," Dave smiled. "You know the recording company aren't going to be pleased."

"Hey, who cares?" Dawn shrugged, she headed out the door. "Bye!"

Dawn walked the streets of Sunnydale, and was shocked at how much it hadn't changed. She walked past the magic shop and wondered if Giles still owned it. It had been ten years since she ran away. She was 24 yrs old and a superstar. _Buffy's probably kept tabs on me through the stupid media…………_ she thought, wandering into the graveyard.

"Aren't you a cute thing?" a voice snarled behind her.

"Look, I really don't have time for you," Dawn stated, turning to face the voice.

"Hey, aren't you that singer everyone's obsessed about?"

"What of it?"

"Just thought what an excellent kill I found for tonight," the vampire shrugged.

"You think you can take me?" Dawn asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," the vamp shrugged, before lunging at her. He tackled her to the ground, but soon found that she on top of him with a stake to his heart. "I thought there were only two slayers. And you ain't on of 'em"

"Well, you thought wrong," Dawn said bitterly, just before plunging the stake into his heart. "I was kept a secret for too long," Dawn shrugged, dusting off her leather pants and heading off to the Summer's residents. She caught glimpse's of people she recognised, and a lot of people that recognised her and asked for her autograph.

She noticed that there were a lot cars at her old home. She only saw one she faintly recognised. "Well, here goes nothing," Dawn muttered, knocking gently on the door.

"Hello-Oh my god!" a girl shrieked, just noticing who was at the door. "Oh my god, you're Dawn!"

"Uh, hello?" Dawn asked, confused at what this girl was doing here.

"Kennedy who is it!" she heard a voice scream.

"You'll never guess, but we have a popstar on our doorstep!" Kennedy screamed back. She heard a few shuffling of feet, until someone familiar appeared.

"Dawnie?" Xander asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Hey Xan-man," Dawn shyly waved, unsure of welcome she would get.

"Get in out of the cold," Xander smiled, waving her inside. "We've been so worried about you," Xander said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Have you not seen the news?" Dawn joked, returning the hug warmly.

"Dawn…..need….to….breathe," Xander stuttered.

"Oh, sorry," Dawn blushed, letting him go quickly.

"Can I have you're autograph?" Kennedy asked shyly, holding out a piece of paper.

"Sure, Kennedy right?" Dawn smiled, accepting the piece of paper warmly.

"Yip," the girl nodded. "So, aren't you suppose to be on tour?"

"Well, that's post-poned for a while, due to me coming back," Dawn smile faltered as she said that.

"Dawn!" someone shrieked behind her, enveloping her in a big bear hug.

"Hey Willow, it's good to see you too," Dawn smiled, returning the hug just as tight.

"Oh my god, we've been looking every where for you," Willow smiled, reluctantly letting her go.

"I was everywhere," Dawn shrugged, not really wanting to get into it.

"Everywhere but here," Willow said grumpily, not fully understanding why she left.

"Willow, you know-"

"Dawn? Dawnie?" a small voice asked, behind all the crowd of people.

"Buffy," Dawn whispered, running into her sister's awaiting arms. They both collapsed to the floor in tears and in each others arms.

"Dawnie, you're real?" Buffy questioned into her sister's hair. She had missed her so much, and watched all her music videos.

"Yeah Buffy, I'm here," Dawn whispered back, still hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Buffy smiled through her tears, as she helped Dawn up.

"I've missed you too," Dawn smiled, staring at her sister intently.

"You've changed so much," Buffy said, pushing Dawn out at arms length so she could get a good look. "I've watched all you're videos and movies, with everyone else in this house."

"Really?" Dawn asked sceptically.

"Yes, we all have," Kennedy replied eagerly. She couldn't believe her idol was in the house.

"Can we talk?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"Sure," Dawn nodded, dreading this moment.

"Okay, this way," Buffy nodded, heading to the basement. Dawn followed, but stopped once she got to the door.

"You guys coming!" Dawn screamed to Willow and Xander, knowing that they would over hear any way. She soon heard their shuffling and saw them stumble down the stair. Something felt familiar about the basement, though she had only been in there once or twice while she lived here.

"Why'd you leave?" Buffy asked suddenly, looking carefully at her sister.

"Buffy, I………don't, I don't want to talk about it," Dawn said calmly, leaning against the wall and close to the stairs.

"Dawn, you're gonna have too," Buffy stated, walking calmly over to her.

"Why do you care? You can see me on the TV. or…..or read any magazine to see what I'm up too," Dawn stated, taking a step back. She really didn't want to hurt Buffy.

"But, I want to see my sister in the flesh, not on some box or trashy newsstand," Buffy shouted, shaking her slightly.

"Buffy, I told you I couldn't talk about it now," Dawn said, running up the stairs. She was stop by running into someone.

"Bloody hell! Kennedy, keep you're friends out of my room!" Spike shouted, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Spike?" Dawn asked, not believing her eyes. He was still here even after ten years.

"Dawn?" Spike asked, not quite believing his eyes. He was answered by a fist to his face and being thrown against the wall. Dawn then ran right out of the house and into the dark street.

"Dawn? Dawn, where'd you go?" Buffy asked, running up from the basement. Willow and Xander closely followed her. They all noticed the display. Spike sprawled on the floor, slowly waking up. "Spike, what happened?"

"I had the weirdest dream," Spike said groggily.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Angel asked, coming through the door and seeing the mess.

"Spike, what happened?" Buffy said more urgently.

"She……she was here and then she was gone," Spike said, finally getting his bearings.

"Who was here?" Angel asked, helping Spike stand.

"Dawn," Willow, Xander, Spike and Buffy all said.

"She's back?"

"Yip, just before you guys came back from the hunt," Xander shrugged.

"Now that guy makes sense," Angel muttered to himself.

"What guy?" Buffy asked, hearing him.

"When we patrolled, we found a vamp that said he'd run into a powerful girl. He didn't recognise who it was, but he could sense the power," Spike filled in, already heading out the door.

"Spike, where are you going?" Willow asked the vampire cautiously, she knew that Spike had feelings for Dawn.

"I'm going to find my mate," Spike whispered, making sure Angel was the only one who heard and he was only looking at him. Angel nodded and Spike left.

"What the hell was that!" Buffy shouted, punching Angel in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" Angel shouted, rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, pointing to the door.

"That was Spike going after the one he loves Buffy," Angel smiled down at her.

"He loves my sister?" Buffy asked disbelief clearly in her voice.

"Buffy, did you not notice the change in him after she left?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well, I thought he was just sulking," Buffy stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sulking? For ten years?" Xander asked incredulously.

"What? How was I supposed to know that he loved her? He never said anything, or showed his affections," Buffy huffed.

"Right, because a 120+ vampire kissing a 14 year old girl was acceptable in you're books, was it?" Willow asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Well, no," Buffy said, frowning slightly.

"Now, you understand," Willow said, pulling Buffy onto the couch. "He'll find her Buffy. I'm sure he won't let her get away again."

"I…..I just don't get why she left, and for so long," Buffy said softly, looking aimlessly out the window.

"Well hello, little girl," a voice beamed behind Dawn.

"Excuse me!" Dawn asked incredulously, before giving him a round house to the jaw.

"You're not the blonde slayer or the brunette one! Who are you?" the vamp screamed, morphing into his demon face.

"Hey, have you ever heard of a slayer crossed with a witch?" Dawn asked the vamp, smiling at him wickedly.

"N…..no," the guy stuttered.

"Do you wanna see?" Dawn asked, leaning in closer to him.

"No thanks," the vampire said, before running as quickly as he could down the street.

"Too bad," Dawn shrugged, before sending a fireball after him. "Well, isn't that just crispy," Dawn laughed, seeing the guy turn to dust.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Spike shrugged coming out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Dawn snarled, tilting her head to the side as she had her back to him.

"I want my nibblet back," Spike replied honestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn shrugged, walking off into the direction of the summer's home. They walked in silence until they both entered the house and found everyone asleep. Dawn sighed, and realised she wouldn't shake this shadow until she talked to him. She led the way to his room in the basement.

"So, why you back?" Spike asked casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you care?" Dawn whispered back.

"Why'd you leave Dawn?" Spike asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"I………I just needed to get out of this town," Dawn shrugged, holding back the tears that were already forming. "Out of this memory."

"For ten bloody years!" Spike shouted, he received a glare from Dawn. He was unaware that there was a crowd forming at the top of the stairs.

"You wouldn't understand," Dawn whispered, crossing her arms across her chest and rubbing them gently.

"Try me," Spike shrugged, slowly going towards her.

"Why do you care?" Dawn said silently to herself, unaware that Spike could hear.

"What?"

"Why do you care Spike! I never saw you looking for me! Never felt you're presence anywhere I was! You think I like being surrounded by people you would die to be me!" Dawn screamed at him, she was also slowly advancing on him.

"What, you think it was easy for me too! You were the only friend I had in this whole world! I looked for you! I looked everywhere……every night! I missed you pet," Spike shouted back, he was holding back the tears that were coming out again.

"Well, too bad," Dawn stated, turning and just about seeing all the people at the top of stairs, but she was stopped by Spike throwing her against the wall.

"When did you become so bloody cold?" Spike asked fiercely, pushing her roughly against the wall.

"The day I found out what I am," Dawn smiled evilly, before throwing him off of her. "I'm not real Spike! I was born at the beginning of time! I have powers that I keep gaining, and I don't know what the hell there for!" Dawn screamed, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him high against the wall.

"Dawn….you'…..you're," Spike was trying to talk but he couldn't get it out.

"What? The big bad Spike getting beat up by a little girl? Well guess what, I'm not little anymore," Dawn whispered into his ear, letting him fall helplessly to the ground. Dawn pushed past all the people in the stairway and stood in the doorway. "He needs a lot of blood for the next few days, a slayers would make him feel better," Dawn informed them, she then went into the kitchen and took out a knife and a cup, and came back out to face them. She slit her wrist and bled into the cup. She then handed it to the fascinated Angel. "Give this to him, and he'll be right in a few hours," Dawn smiled at him and turned to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked, standing infront of her with her hands on her hips.

"Leaving," Dawn informed, taking the same position.

"You can't just do this Dawn, when did you become so……so un Dawn-like," Buffy stammered, trying to find the words that would fit Dawn.

"The day I saw real evil Buffy," Dawn stated, looking Buffy directly in the eye.

"The first," Buffy stated proudly.

"No Buffy, the first was just a fly compared to what I've seen," Dawn said quietly.

"So where is this great-world-destroying evil?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

"In me," Dawn whispered, tears springing from her eyes. "I…..I saw what I was….am. I saw my past and saw all their faces. Buffy, you went to heaven when you jumped off that tower, what do you think would have happened if I jumped? I wouldn't have gone to heaven, or…..or see mum. I would have gone to hell. Glory told me all about it; I would have gone back to where I was created. Maybe even the one you sent Angel too. I wouldn't have gone there. Buffy, every day I see blood on my hands, and I don't know if I'll ever get it off," Dawn broke just at that moment. She collapsed into a heap and would have fallen onto the floor if it hadn't been for the strong arms that prevented it.

"I gotcha pet," Spike smiled, lifting Dawn into his arms and carrying her to the couch. He kept her in his arms, and just rocked her until she was asleep.

"Thankyou," Buffy whispered, patting Spike on the back.

"What for blondie?" Spike asked, confused at her actions.

"For bringing her home," Buffy smiled, taking Angel's hand and pulling everyone up stairs.

Spike looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. "I care because I love you bit," Spike whispered, kissing her forehead gently, and then quietly drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he's had in ten years.

Dawn awoke to find herself tangled in Spike's arms. She looked up at him, and realised that she still loved him. He's what had brought her back to this town. She carefully untangled herself from him and walked into the kitchen. She started making herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dawn," Angel said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Dawn asked him, eyebrows raised.

"I don't have to sleep at day," Angel defended himself.

"Angel?"

"Mm?"

"Can I have a hug?" Dawn asked shyly. Since he just looked at her, she decided to leave. Thinking that he didn't want her to hug him. Just as she got to the door, she was enveloped in a big hug.

"You can have a hug from me anytime," Angel smiled, releasing her.

"Thanks," Dawn smiled, glad he didn't hate her. She looked into the lounge and still saw Spike lying there.

"It was the first peaceful night he's had since you left," Angel filled in, noticing her stare.

"What do you mean peaceful?"

"Well, every night when he'd come home and just collapse in his bed, he'd end up waking up screaming. The only time he slept through the day was when he went into you're room and slept," Angel said sadly.

"Has he been eating?"

"Not that I've seen, He says he eats, but I don't think he has," Angel answered truthfully.

"What else has he been doing?"

"Well, he watches all you're movies and listens to all you're music. Dawn, I can feel his pain, and he felt like he was dying when you weren't here," Angel said, taking a sip of his blood.

"So he hasn't eaten?" Dawn asked, turning to look at him.

"No, when he was patrolling with me, he just about got staked," Angel said, he noticed the look in her eyes. It was the one Buffy had when she wanted him to feed from her. "Dawn, just be careful. The bloodlust can be powerful."

"Thanks Angel, I knew you would understand," Dawn smiled gratefully, before leaving a walking over to Spike. She looked down at him and then back to the cup of her blood that was sitting on the table. She picked it up and brought it to Spike's mouth.

"No…..no, gotta save nibblet," Spike mumbled, pushing the mug away.

"Spike, its me," Dawn whispered, gently tracing his features.

"Kitten?" Spike asked, his eyes not fully open.

"Its me," Dawn confirmed.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to eat," Dawn ordered, shoving the cup into his face.

"No," Spike protested, not wanting her to see his true face.

"Spike, come on. For me?" Dawn asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"For you," Spike smiled, taking the cup and sculling the ingredients down. "Bloody hell! What kind of blood was that!"

"It was mine," Dawn smiled.

"You fed me you're blood?"

"You hadn't been eating and plus, its stronger than slayers," Dawn shrugged, helping off the couch.

"Is that mine?" Spike asked, noticing her clothing. She was wearing tight fitting leather pants, a white tank-top, gold cross embedded with diamond, and a long leather duster.

"No, yours is on you," Dawn giggled, slapping him gently on the arm.

"Well then, how long you staying?" Spike asked Dawn.

"Until my manager calls," Dawn shrugged, leading the way into the kitchen. "The tours been put off until next year I think he said."

"You mean you're world tour?" Buffy asked, entering the kitchen.

"Uh huh, it's no big really. I just do a few dance moves, a few songs and then it's over," Dawn stated simply, taking the toast out of the toaster. "So when did this become a hotel for the baby's?"

"Dawn, their not baby's!" Buffy huffed, but she couldn't help but smile. Her Dawn was back.

"Well, what do you want me to call them? Their new, their inexperienced, and well they are only 16," Dawn shrugged, getting a few chuckles from Spike and Angel.

"Stop encouraging her you too," Buffy stated firmly at the two vampires, they stopped immediately. "And Dawn, I'll have you know that they are trained perfectly and well experienced in battle."

"Is that right?" Dawn asked, getting an idea in her head.

"Yes, why?" Buffy asked, seeing the look in her sisters eyes.

"So, where's Faith then?" Dawn smiled, she saw Buffy turn steaming mad. "I mean, if their perfectly trained in the art of battle, aren't they trained by Faith?" Dawn asked, making Angel and Spike laugh very loudly.

"Excuse me! Are you saying I suck at fighting?" Buffy asked, not quite believing her sister.

"Well, you did die twice right?"

"Come here!" Buffy screamed, chasing after Dawn. They ran through the whole house, with Buffy screaming threats and Dawn just laughing.

"Whoa, what's with the yelling?" Faith asked, coming into the kitchen slightly dazed. She saw Angel and Spike laughing in fits at something.

"Faith!" Dawn screamed, jumping into the slayer's arms.

"Dawn?" Faith asked, hugging the girl tightly. She saw over her shoulder and found a steaming Buffy.

"Ha, I knew it was Faith," Dawn stated proudly, looking over at her sister.

"Knew what was me?" Faith asked, confused at seeing Dawn back. "Jeez, a girl leaves for a day and everything happens."

"Have you two quite finished?" Buffy asked, staring daggers at the two laughing vampires. They straightened immediately after they saw Buffy's icy glare.

"Okay, we're done," Angel answered, him being the first to come out of his fit.

"Right, well can I use the TV? Coz I need to watch this thing my agent said," Dawn interrupted, looking at Buffy.

"Sure, there's one in you're room," Buffy answered. Dawn slowly went up the stair and into her old room. She was surprised to see exactly the way she had left it. She jumped on the bed and reached for her diary, when she looked, she also found a letter. She opened it carefully read:

_My dearest bit,_

_Where are you? I don't know why you left, but I know I had something to do with it. I loved you and I didn't tell you. You were the only person to ever see me as something other than a demon. You saw into my non existent soul and smiled upon it. You let the sunshine into my heart. (Great, now I sound like the poof!) When you left, you took a part of me with you and that will be forever lost, until you come back home; back to me. I searched for you and I never found you, until one of the potentials turned on MTV and there you were. Dancing, smiling, and singing away to you're lyrics. I was grateful that you were okay, but hated that I wasn't there with you. Dawn, you are my soul and I love you._

_I'll love you always, and I hope someday you'll come back to me,_

_Spike._

Dawn cried as she read the letter. He did love her, and she loved him. She glanced up to the doorway to find him there, just looking at her.

"So, you found it huh?" Spike asked, entering the room.

"Is it true?" Dawn asked, wiping away her tears.

"You know it is," Spike stated, looking into her eyes.

"Then say it," Dawn demanded, she didn't want to let him into her heart just yet.

"I love you," Spike whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She had her back to him, and he nuzzled her neck softly.

"Spike…." Dawn sighed, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"Dawn, I love you. You can't leave me again," Spike stated, turning her around in his arms.

"I love you too," Dawn smiled, tracing the outlines of his face.

"How did you know about the hell dimension? That's only for demons," Spike stated, pulling her onto his lap.

"Spike, what do you think I am? I'm not some teenager anymore. I'm 24 in human years, but I'm like, older than Anya. I've done so many evil things, and they were all done by me, by my hands. I get powers every day, and I don't know when they will stop," Dawn sobbed, clinging to his chest.

"Hey pet, look at me," Spike said, grabbing her chin softly and making her look him in the eye. "I think that you are Dawn Summers, the only one for me," Spike informed, kissing her roughly on the lips. He pulled away only once he was sure that she couldn't breathe. "And you're mine," he said possessively.

"Really?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes," Spike said, looking hungrily at her lips.

"And you would do anything to get me?" Dawn asked, getting off of his lap.

"What's you're point?" Spike asked, slowly coming to his senses.

"Well, you better catch me or I might go to Xander," Dawn smiled, running quickly out the door and into the street. She could hear Spike let out a very frightening growl, and then soon came running out of the door. He was followed by a startled Buffy, Angel, Willow, Kennedy, and Giles. "Watcha gonna do Spike?" Dawn taunted, his attention fully on her.

"I'll show you," Spike growled, he went to tackle her, but she side-stepped and he fell to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah Spikey, you gotta do better than that," Dawn smiled, winking up at Buffy and nodding that she and the others could go inside.

"Pet, you are in so much trouble," Spike muttered, brushing himself off.

"Spikey, forgive me?" Dawn pouted, walking slowly up to him. She walked up and pressed her body up against his.

"Dawn," Spike moaned, trying not to show his want.

"Spikey, kiss me?" Dawn asked, looking up at Spike with puppy-dog eyes. He just smiled, and bent down towards hers. Before he even got to touch her, she backed away.

"Nibblet!" Spike growled, tackling her to the ground. "You are in so much trouble," Spike stated, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, watch ya gonna do Spike?" Dawn taunted, rolling them over so she was straddling his waist.

"This," Spike smiled, flipping them over and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Once he pulled away, she was breathless; he smiled.

"Well, you certainly know how to kiss," Dawn smirked, looking up at him through her eyelids.

"I'm not the only one," Spike stated, lifting himself off of her. He extended a hand to help; she accepted it gratefully. He placed an arm around her waist and possessively pulled her to his chest.

"So, what have I missed?"

"Well, Angel got his permanent soul, a new evil has risen, same old same old," Spike shrugged, leading her back into the house.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet?" Spike asked, pulling her down onto his lap in his room.

"Are you sure?"

"Pet, I love more than my unlife itself. You're apart of me, you're half of me. I love you so much, and I'm staying by your side until I'm not needed," Spike stated, looking lovingly into Dawns' eyes.

"Spike, you're always gonna be needed by me," Dawn promised, bringing his head down into a passionate kiss.


End file.
